Clan Wars
by Edd Frankenstein
Summary: This is a story of Duel Monster Cards but doesn't include all those millenium Items and also doesn't inclued any of your basic Charachters from the show


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Yu-Gi-Oh. The characters are all from my head accept for those that aren't and then they are from my friends. So yeah.  
  
The Crazy Apes had all gathered in one of there many hangouts, a small card shop called The House of Cards. Edd and a couple of the others sat around at a table opening packs from there newly bought booster box of Saga of the Shadows, the brand new set of Duel Monsters Cards. Corndogg one of Edd's best friends suddenly pointed at the TV which had been set to the Duel Monsters World Championships but was now replaced with Blaine Kenrix, the new owner of Duel Monsters.  
"I am going to hold a new tournament in Domino City for the many clans that love to Duel. This tournament is to promote my new set of Duel Monster Cards Saga of the Shadows, and my new line of Duel Disk systems. These new Duel Disks are more compact and we've worked out a lot of the bugs in the Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Disks." Blaine Said. "Registration will be tomorrow only and is on a first come first serve basis your whole clan must come to the Domino City Town Center at noon inorder to register."  
Edd and the rest of the Crazy Apes finished Sorting through the box and had divided it into cards for different decks. Sarah, Edd's girlfriend, had received the smallest stack of cards because Saga of Shadow's had very few cards for Dragon Duelists but those that were in it were very good and she was content with her deck. Zane, Edd's brother, got the second least because his deck was based of the Dark Ruler Hades and had all of the good fiends released and didn't like the ones in the Saga of Shadows. Corndogg, had just a few more cards than Zane, his stack was full of good Thunder monsters and magic to power them up. Mike and Kelly both had Random Beatdown decks and had almost equal stacks of cards. Edd had grabbed the rest of the cards he would most likely throw them into random decks because Edd had so many different Decks.  
"So you guys want to enter this tournament?" Edd asked  
He was met with a unanimous "Heck Yeah!"  
"Tomorrow, right her at 10:00?" He asked.  
"Sure" they all replied.  
"See you all then" Edd then quickly responded.  
  
The next day Five of the Crazy Apes had met almost a block from The House of Cards. Edd, the sixth member, had arrived earlier and had bought a couple packs of Saga of Shadows. He had gotten a card that was one of his favorites, The Knight of the doomed. It had seven stars and his attack and defense was determined by the attack and defense of the number of monsters, magic and traps you had in play. Edd had grabbed his Chaos Deck this particular day and had thrown it in.  
"What took you guys so long?" Edd Asked.  
"We're not late, you must've been early." Sarah Replied  
"Yeah, that's true," he said "let me finish this duel and then we'll go."  
He finished chugging down his Drink and then beat his opponent three turns later with three of Exodia's limbs out of the game. Edd quickly picked up his cards and then they left for the town center. A few clans were gathering there and a couple of them where even dueling. The Crazy Apes dueled a couple of people and then signed up for the Tournament and each received there duel disks. Edd then led the Crazy Apes into a shady and grassy area of the town center, when two girls from the La Femme Fatale clan approached them.  
"Any of you up for a thrashing at Duel Monsters?" one of the girls asked.  
"Sure!" Edd replied  
"Lets make it a tag team duel." The other suggested.  
"Hey, I'll play." Sarah offered.  
"That would be great!" Edd replied. "Oh I forgot to give this to you Earlier," He added as he pulled out two cards from his backpack and tossed them to Sarah.  
She looked at them and then slid them into her deck. They had been some very rare and powerful Dragons that Edd had gotten from an old friend. All four of the duelists got in their places and then slid their decks into the slot for the decks. Then the system made a low rumble as the duel disks shuffled there decks then the machine then spit out five cards. Edd went first he set one monster and played down two face down magic cards 


End file.
